A New Adventure
by x3mehntr
Summary: So basically its like the anime of pokemon but i change the starter pokemon he get


**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN POKEMON NINTENDO DOES!**

Chapter 1

Mark's POV:

"Tomorrow is a big day! Im getting my first pokemon and leave to start my own adventure!" He can't hardly wait to get his first pokemon tomorrow. Mark is a 10 year old boy from Pallet town who dreams to be the World's strongest Pokemon Trainer. "Hmm... what pokemon should I get? I heard Bulbasaur is easy to raise. A Squirtle is also good to raise but it will take a long time to do it. And of course how can I forget Charmander he is pretty strong but it could take long to evovle it." He can't contain his excitement until tomorrow. "I'm gonna decide tomorrow. I can't believe i'm going to have my first pokemon." He smiled and went to sleep.

Morning came and its already close to lunchtime and Mark didn't see that he is running late. Mark is still fast asleep probably he can't think who will he pick for his first pokemon. His mother walks upstairs and she started to wake him up.

Mark's POV:

"Just 5 more minutes mom!" He is still sleeping when his mom walks upstairs to wake him up. His mom then grabed a bucket of cold water and quickly threw it to him. "Whoa! I'm up! Jeez, mom you don't have to throw a cold water to wake me up!" He rubs his eyes and looks at the time and his eyes widen to see its almost lunchtime. He quickly got up from his bed and rushes quickly to get dressed. He is wearing his favorite green t-shirt, black pants, his blue shoes, and his red backpack. After he got dressed he rushes downstairs and says goodbye to his mom and went to Professor Oak's lab.

Mark rushes to Professor Oak's lab and he suddenly bumps into someone on his way there. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" He quickly asked the person he got bumped into. "Yeah I'm fine!" The person said. "Wait do I know you from somewhere?" He quickly looked at the person. The person is wearing a blue t-shirt, a black pants, a pair of black shoes, and an amber colered hair. "Wait! You're Gary Oak! the grandson of the famous pokemon professor!" Mark is quite shock that he saw Gary. "I'm so sorry that I bumped into you I didn't know!" Gary brushes himself and lets a small grunt. "I told you its fine just look at what your going next time! Got it?" Mark brushes himself off and runs quickly to the professor's lab. "I will sorry again!"

Mark's POV:

"Finally I made it!" he put his hand on his legs and he started to pant heavily and walks inside the lab. "Well, this is it im gonna have my first pokemon!" He walks to the man in a lab coat and beside him are three pokeballs containing Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander.

Oak's POV:

"Finally your here! You kept me waiting for a long time Mark you know that right! Well it doesn't matter now! Anyway you know why your here right? To get your first pokemon and leaving to start your own journey!" Professor Oak said to him briefly. "Ok enough with the small talk and lets get you your first pokemon shall we?" Professor Oak showed him the three pokeballs beside him.

Mark's POV:

"Ok this is it my first pokemon I really think about this all over and over and I pick Charmander!" He then grabbed the pokeball and to his surprised no Charmander was inside the pokeball. "What the?! Well I guess a Bulbasaur is my choice now!" The pokeball containing the Baulbasaur is empty also. "What is going on here?! Well I guess my partner will be Squirtle!" He grabbed the pokeball again and to his surprised there wasn't any Squirtle there. "What is going on here!"

"Professor Oak, why is the three pokeballs containing the three starters are empty?" Mark questioned the professor. "Thats because you are late! I already given the pokemons to the kids who were here earlier than you. But dont worry I have one more pokemon here! I will just find it and your good to go!" Professor Oak then finds the pokeball containing a Mudkip "Well, Mark this is the last pokemon I have and it was given to me by my fellow professor from Hoenn!" Mark was quite shock about what he heard. A pokemon from another region its like he can't imagine that. "I'll take it Professor Oak!" Professor Oak smiled and gives him the pokeball. "Remember Mark, take good care of your pokemon alright!" Mark gives a nod and releases Mudkip from the pokeball. "Wow! I never knew pokemon from Hoenn will be this so cool! I guess you and me are gonna be partners from now on!" Mudkip smiled and lets a small amount of water and squirts it to Mark causing him to be wet. "I guess he is starting to like you now!" Professor Oak gives a small laugh. "Oh, before I forgot here is your pokeballs and your PokeDex!" He gives Mark the PokeBalls and the PokeDex. "What is a PokeDex professor?" Mark ask the professor. "Well a PokeDex is a high-tech encyclopedia of all pokemoms you have seen or caught!" Mark was impressed bthe professor's explanation. "Look at the time, you have to get going now!" Mark nods and quickly thank the professor and rushes outside the lab. "Well, I guess its you and me now Mudkip!" Mark smiled and walks outside of town to start his very first adventure.

Hey guys so this is the first chapter of my pokemon fanfic I hope you like it and leave a review and a fave ^^


End file.
